skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Slumber Blunders
Skylanders: Slumber Blunders is the fifth installment in the Skylanders series, introducing a new set of Skylanders called the Sleep Troop. Story Summary Console Versions 3DS Version New Features * Rivalry - Former Nightmare Villains return as Rivals, each of whom having their own reason for taking down the new members. Upon defeating a Rival, you can call upon them to fight by your side (all versions) or fight against them again anytime if you have a Signal of the right Element or Shape in the Traptanium Portal (console versions). * Return of Player vs. Player - Players can face off aganst each other once again. The Light and Dark elements are strong against each other in Player vs. Player. * Dream Zones - Along with Elemental Gates there are Dream Zones that require a Sleep Troop Skylander (all versions) of the right element (console versions). Characters Main and Supporting Characters * Flynn * Cali * Hugo * Persephone * Auric * Brock * Master Eon * Dreamcatcher * Dream Sheep * Sleep Dragon * Glumshanks (console versions) * Kaos (console versions) Skylanders New Core Skylanders * Thunderstorm - Air * Night Rawk - Dark * Wombat Combat - Earth * Fire Frighter - Fire * Ju-Doe - Life * Wire-Fly - Light * Wheeler Dealer - Magic * Grinnadier - Tech * N. Wrap - Undead * TBA - Water Sleep Troop * Alarm Cluck - Air * Mighty Knight - Dark * Mattress Master - Earth * Bed Burner - Fire * Bed Bug - Life * Pillow Puncher - Light * Sweet Dreams - Magic * Overtired - Tech * Deep Sleep - Undead * Whale Sleepwalk - Water Reposed Skylanders (S2-S4) * S3 Super Screech Sonic Boom - Air * S4 Heavyweight Terrafin - Earth * S2 Supernova Smolderdash - Fire * S3 Precision Shroomboom - Life * S3 Witch Doctor Double Trouble - Magic * S4 Lucky Beam Trigger Happy - Tech * S2 Slapstick Funny Bone - Undead * S2 Naval Flip Wreck - Water Variants * Dark Ju-Doe - Life * Dark Sweet Dreams - Magic * Dark Overtired - Tech New Minis * Twisturtle - Air * Whop - Earth * Smallderdash - Fire * Shrombit - Life * Blastermini - Magic * Wheelie - Tech * Krypt Kid - Undead * Little-Star - Water Rivals * Boris Blisterbottom (Fire, Chompy) * Spike McPokerton (Earth, Bird) * Birdo Chesterfield (Magic, Bird) * Baron Von Smashbeak (Life, Bird) * Bobbin Rood (Fire, Drow) * Runys Pointyboots (Magic, Drow) * Olaf Crushersson (Earth, Drow) * Marf Gargaroots (Magic, Troll) * Grunkin Gobsprout (Tech, Troll) * Big Bertha Bubblethorn (Life, Chompy) * Bucktooth the Tiny (Life, Pirate) * Shelshock Sheldon (Magic, Pirate) * Russel Purplestache (Water, Pirate) Chapters # Chapter 1: From Academy to Archives # Chapter 2: A Hidden Passageway ## Boss: Dreamcatcher # Chapter 3: Chili-Chilly Plains ## Rival: Bobbin Rood ## Boss: General Chilludd (Drow Hammerer) # Chapter 4: Freezerburn Peaks ## Rival: Marf Gargaroots ## Boss: Barry Icefall (Troll Illusionist) # Chapter 5: Fallen Temple of Waking ## Rival: Bucktooth the Tiny ## Boss: Maxim Mumbukks (Pirate Mage) # Chapter 6: TBA ## Rival: Big Bertha Bubblethorn ## Boss: Professor Goobert Slushwell (Goo Chompy) # Chapter 7: TBA ## Rival: Boris Blisterbottom ## Boss: Timmy Blizzardbounce (Frigid Chompy) # Chapter 8: Fallen Monastery of Waking ## Rival: Russel Purplestche ## Boss: Captan Boomerang (Brawlrus) # Chapter 9: TBA ## Rival: Birdo Chesterfield ## Boss: Sir Cheeply Chopperbrook (Buzzer Beak/Bird Copter) # Chapter 10: TBA ## Rival: Runys Pointyboots ## Boss: Lance the Kidd (Drow Lance Master) # Chapter 11: Fallen Palace of Waking ## Rival: Shellshock Sheldon ## Boss: Missie Masquerade (Masker Mind/Pirate Possesser) # Chapter 12: TBA ## Rivals: Baron von Smashbeak ## Boss: TBA # Chapter 13: TBA ## Rival: Olaf Crushersson ## Boss: TBA # Chapter 14: Domain of the Dream Sheep ## Rival: Spike McPokerton ## Boss: Slice N. Dice # Chapter 15: Dream Sheep's Tower ## Rival: Grunkin Gobsprout ## Boss: Dream Sheep (console versions) # Chapter 16: Kaos' Dream (console versions), The Final Battle (3DS version) ## Boss: Kaos (console versions), Dream Sheep (3DS version) # Chapter 17: TBA (Adventure Pack) # Chapter 18: TBA (Adventure Pack) # Chapter 19: TBA (Adventure Pack) # Chatper 20: TBA (Adventure Pack) Packs * Starter Pack: Traptanium Portal, Sweet Dreams, Ju-Doe * Portal Owners Pack: Sweet Dreams, Ju-Doe * Dark Edition Starter Pack: Traptanium Portal, Dark Sweet Dreams, Dark Overtired, Dark Ju-Doe * 3DS Starter Pack: Portal of Power, Alarm Cluck, Fire Frighter Trivia * This is the first console game to feature a villain from the 3DS games. ** This is the first Skylanders game where a character from a previous 3DS game is featured in the console versions and vice versa. * This is the first console game after Trap Team to feature Versus mode. * This is the first Skylanders game to show subtitles whenever a non-talking character says something. Category:Articles under construction Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:CDiGanon Category:Skylanders Series Category:Skylanders: Slumber Blunders